Field cultivator sweeps are well known in the agricultural industry. These sweeps are pulled through the ground to loosen the soil for seeding. These sweeps are also used to remove weeds which otherwise absorb nutrients and moisture from the soil.
Conventional filed cultivator sweeps have a V-shaped body formed by opposing wings, with a pointed nose on the body. The wings generally reside in a horizontal plane and have an upstanding neck which connects to a shank of the cultivator using bolts or other known attachment means, such as clamps, pins, screws, and welding. The sweeps are drawn through soil at a depth of a few inches below the surface.
In operation, the conventional cultivator sweeps do a reasonably good job of ripping weeds from the soil, while creating some loosened soil. However, the sweeps have a tendency to compress the soil beneath the sweep, which makes it difficult for the roots of the crop to grow into or below the compressed soil. As a result, the roots tend to grow horizontally along the compressed soil, rather than growing downwardly through the compressed soil.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved filed cultivator sweep which eliminates or minimizes compression of soil during use of the sweep.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a field cultivating sweep having a soil conditioning element to break up compressed soil and thereby promote plant root growth.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a field cultivator sweep having a body with opposing wings, and a downwardly extending blade to till the soil in a vertical direction.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a field cultivator sweep having a vertically oriented lower blade with a leading edge extending at an angle between 30°-60° so as to create a vertical slit in the soil without sideways displacement of the soil.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of cultivating soil by drawing a filed cultivating sweep with a vertical blade through the soil for vertical tillage.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved field cultivator sweep which minimizes noise and minimizes stress on the farming equipment during use.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a field cultivator sweep having a stabilizing rudder which minimizes vibrations, shock, and bounce as the sweep is drawn through the field, and thereby reduce material loss in the sweep and increase the life of the sweep.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved agricultural sweep which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and durable in use.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.